Candace Flynn
Candace Gertrude Flynn is the main female character and deuteragonist, and semi-protagonist of Disney's television series Phineas and Ferb, although she can sometimes be the anti-heroine. She is the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household; the 15-year-old sister of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Her time is usually occupied by attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda, for their daily activities, which she disapproves of, but by the time Linda arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal.A part of her time is also spent with her boyfriend, Jeremy Johnson, whether it's spending time with each other or just thinking about him, Jeremy is always on her mind. She also chats with her best friend, Stacy Hirano, on her cell phone most of the time and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. She is voiced by Ashley Tisdale, who is also known for her roles asMaddie Fitzpatrick on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Sharpay in the High School Musical series. Personality Candace has the typical personality of a female teenager. She enjoys hanging out with her friends and fantasizing about boys, particularly Jeremy Johnson, whom she is currently dating. She also has a strong need for control and this causes repeated conflicts between her and her brothers. She always wants to be put in charge of when her parents are away, but rarely gets her wish. Her desire to bust her brothers stems from this need and because their projects always break the norm that she desires to live and maintain. It is very rare for her to be "seduced by the coolness" of their contraptions, and she often has to convince Stacy and her other friends that the boys need to be caught in order to be taught a lesson when in fact she just wants them to stop and be normal kids. However, she is less inclined to bust the boys if it benefits her. She has even sought out the boys' help for her own gain. Generally, Candace is prone to overreact to things, whether big or small. This is probably connected to her need to control things. Physical Appearance Candace has her own set of trademark clothes. As a child, before Phineas and Ferb came into her life, she wore a deep red T-shirt with a white dress over top, dark red belt, red socks and white dress shoes. ("Nerds of a Feather") As a teen she typically wears a deep red sleeveless shirt with a dark red collar, white skirt, dark red belt, white socks with red on top and black shoes. Her hair is colored orange, unlike the red hair of others in the Flynn family and flows freely down to her shoulders with dark blue eyes. A notable physical trait of hers is her unusually long neck, which measures five and a half inches. On the occasion where her clothing was switched with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's, Vanessa commented that this made her look like a "walking candy cane." ("Hail Doofania!"). Candace has worn a white T-shirt (once a flower appeared on the front) with jeans on the occasions that she wants to impress Jeremy on a date. Both times she has done this, Suzy Johnson interfered with her date. While working as a lifeguard with Jeremy at Lake Nose, she wore a red jacket and shorts, a visor, and flip flops. ("Comet Kermillian", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") In an attempt to get tickets to go to a concert, she joined the Fireside Girls and wore the standard Fireside Girl uniform and sash. Her Fireside Girl uniform had to be hand-sewn, and it is clear that Candace is not the best seamstress; the stitches on her sleeves are lopsided and irregular. Her Fireside Girl Uniform is similar to her normal set of clothing, but with a color change in order to fit into their color scheme. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") 20 years into the future, Candace will have a face shaped like Linda's, but still have her unusually long neck and the same haircut. She will also wear a red t-shirt and white pants. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Candace often appears with her own patterned background (as opposed to the generic "triangle" background), which could be described as a filled in letter "D", half of an egg, or the shape of her head in profile, similar to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's as she has the same head shape. Reception Common Sense Media rated Candace as the 10th worst TV role model, claiming that "her primary motivations are pleasing her boyfriend and getting her brothers in trouble" and she was "a screechy, whiny stereotype of a girl", which could reinforce gender stereotypes. Trivia * Candace is created and designed by Dan Povenmire. * Candace is a main character and also the main female protagonist of the show. * Candace comes from a reconstituted family because they considered it underused in children's programming and along with that Swampy Marsh comes from one one. * Candace, unlike the other Flynns of her household, has a light shade of red hair. Her grandmother, Betty Jo from "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", and her great aunt, Lorraine also from "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", both have similar shades of hair. * Candace addressed Linda as "Mom" the most times out of any other family member. The most times she said it was in "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" by a total of 56 times, counting the end credits. * Candace is 14 at the beginning of summer in "Rollercoaster" until her 15th birthday in "Candace Loses Her Head", in July. Ferb implies that Candace would be 88-1/2 when Kermillian's Comet returns and it returns every 73-1/2 years, putting her age at 15 at the time of "Comet Kermillian". * Candace has her own theme music that often plays when she appears, to the melody of Ring Around The Rosie. * She is Ashley Tisdale's first voice-over. * In the episode "Lights, Candace, Action!", Candace's voice actress, Ashley Tisdale, appears in her place after Ferb edited one of Candace's scenes in the movie. * Candace is allergic to dairy products as revealed in "Candace Loses Her Head", "Let's Take a Quiz, "Oh, There You Are, Perry", and "Wizard of Odd". However, she can eat a grilled cheese sandwich and cereal in "Journey to the Center of Candace" and "Oh, There You Are, Perry", yet they are either consumed in quantities beneath the threshold of her allergy, or are non-dairy. Dan Povenmire revealed in an a''Times Talks'' interview that he and the staff never thought of the error until the interview. * Candace is also severely allergic to "wild parsnips", which causes large skin rashes on her face and her voice to change to a deep baritone as shown in "Jerk De Soleil". Her 2nd dimension counterpart is also revealed to have this in "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". * Candace can play the bass as shown in "Mom's Birthday". * Candace has acrophobia in "S'Winter", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama", and "The Doof Side of the Moon". She may have developed this fear because she falls out of any tree that she climbs. * Candace is very strong, as she has been able to wrestle with and subdue an alligator in "Fireside Girl Jamboree". Also she knocked out a gigantic version of Buford by hitting him with her life bar. ("Gaming the System") Furthermore, she has been able to carry her mom on a bicycle for prolonged periods of time and maintain a high speed while doing it. ("Tour de Ferb", "Lotsa Latkes") ** Added to this, it was made known that she can potentially develop a degree of proficiency in martial arts as demonstrated by Candace-2. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") * Candace is apparently a very fast runner, as she kept up with her mother's car by sprinting in "Split Personality", got from her house to Jeremy's in a matter seconds in "Interview With a Platypus", and outran marathoners in "The Curse of Candace". * Her statement in "Flop Starz" reveals that she likes to sing. * She has a panic room in "I, Brobot" and "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" where she keeps a stuffed bear named "Mr. Miggins". * In the episodes "The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Swiss Family Phineas" and "Spa Day", Candace reveals that she intends to name her future children Xavier and Amanda. ** It has been shown in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" that she does indeed give two of her kids those names in the future, and also has a third child named Fred. * She and Stacy have read the entire Sherlock Holmes collection in "Elementary My Dear Stacy", and within a very short time frame. * An infrequent running gag is whenever Candace is ever caught on media (like cameras and such), the final product would always result in Candace looking ugly such as in "The Fast and the Phineas", "Lights, Candace, Action!","Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Backyard Aquarium", "Let's Take a Quiz", "The Bully Code", and "Split Personality". ** However, there have been instances when she, when alone in the photograph, would appear favorably cute such as in "Split Personality". Also, when she was being thrown around by the contraption Phineas and Ferb constructed in "The Bully Code", she accidentally shot a good photograph of herself with Jeremy's cell phone, and he comments so, saying that she looked like she was having fun. A similar instance also occurred in "Got Game?". * Candace's middle name is Gertrude as revealed in "Fireside Girl Jamboree". ** Candace might dislike her middle name as she hesitates to reply to Phineas after he mentions it in "Fireside Girl Jamboree". * Candace's driver's license status is unclear. In "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", Truck Drivin' Girl states that "that little redhead gonna be a star, with her learner's permit and an adult in the car", but in "Bubble Boys" Linda says that Candace is trying to earn her permit. It is more likely that the statement from "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" is correct, as Phineas mentions that she has her learner's permit in "Out to Launch". * Candace is one of the few main characters drawn with eyebrows. * She becomes Mayor of Danville for a day in "She's the Mayor". * Candace is the first person on the show to be seen sick. The others were Stacy, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Major Monogram, Doofenshmirtz, and Carl. * Vanessa once asked Candace Ferb's full name in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". Candace replied that she didn't know and was slightly shocked that she didn't know Ferb's full name. * She's a dedicated fan of Ducky Momo as shown in "Nerds of a Feather". She also has other merchandise ("Tour de Ferb", "Norm Unleashed", "Let's Bounce") * Phineas stated in "Cheer Up Candace" that Candace once had her face stuck in the sink. * On a few occasions, menacing creatures in the vicinity seem to sneak up on Candace behind her back while she is yelling at her brothers. She'd perceive its presence and pause. This happens with Bigfoot in "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", T-Rex in "It's About Time!" and Nosey in "The Lake Nose Monster". This also happened to her ancestor, Constance with the Giant Platypus Monster in "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" with Constance pausing and saying, "He's right behind me, isn't he?" * She's very good on building sand sculptures, though this may not (any longer) include castles as shown in "Atlantis" and "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". * In Spain she is named "Candance" in three occasions ("Candace Gets Busted", even in the tittle when it appears written, "Rollercoaster" and a trailer of the movie). * Candace's height is 5 ft 8 in (172.72 cm) ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). * From the dialogue of "Tip of the Day", Candace may be on a track team but this is not known for sure. * She is playable in the Cowabunga Candace online game. * As shown in "Tree to Get Ready" and "Interview With a Platypus", Candace likes video games but she is bad playing them. * Before she had a crush on Jeremy, she liked a boy named Billy Clark in third grade, for the attention of whom she competed with Stacy. ("Spa Day") * The only two episodes she doesn't appear in person are in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" and in Season 3, "Bully Bromance Break Up". She also only had less than a minute on screen in "Brain Drain". * "Put That Putter Away" shows that Candace seems to have bad Handwriting, although she was ill and rushed her message to Stacy, it was also mentioned by Phineas so maybe it's always like that. * In Spain she is named "Candance" in three occasions ("Candace Gets Busted", even in the title when it appears written, "Rollercoaster" and a trailer of the movie) * Despite Candace's fear of number 7 (Deep Into Your Mind), the total of the letters in her name (C.A.N.D.A.C.E) is 7. * When Swampy was asked if Candace had ADHD he answered that she was just "an excited teenager that wants it all"; implying that she has a bit of ADHD (possibly type 2, in fact that Swampy mentioned the "excited teenager") * On a few occasions, it has been vaguely hinted that the Big Idea that Candace has been most annoyed with is when they built the submarine that went inside her in "Journey to the Center of Candace". ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!, A Real Boy") * She has a teddybear named "Mr. Miggins". * According to a Video interview with Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Vincent Martella, Candace is a comic book fan and writes Thor fan fictions. * She doesn't like reading that causes her eyes to get hurt and falls asleep. ("Wizard of Odd", "Troy Story") * Website Information: ** Candace thinks it's her job to bust her brother by telling her mom everything her brothers are up to. But every time she gets close to busting them, something mysterious happens to her brothers crazy inventions and they dissappear before their mom shows up. * Swampy has confirmed on Twitter that she's still a Fireside Girl. * Sometimes in the series, she's not a music lover. ("Wizard of Odd", "Bully Bust", "Der Kinderlumper") * She is played by Ashely Tisdale, who also played Sharpay in the High School Musical trilogy. Credit * Disney Wiki Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Orange Hair Category:Sisters Category:Tomboys Category:Cute characters Category:Energetic characters Category:Siblings Category:Blue eyes Category:American Category:Irish Category:European Category:Disney characters